¿Que prefieres?
by Datter Av Sverdet
Summary: Que te gustaría ¿un hermano? ¿una hermana? ¿o ser hijo único? Naruto nos dirá que es lo que quiere ante la llegada de su nuevo hermano -¿Itachi, que es "castro"?-Mamá... ¿Como entro mi hermanito allí?-Los adultos son raros-¿Sabes Itachi-Niisan? ¡Quiero..!


**¿Que prefieres?**

.

**

* * *

**

**Discleimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor, yo los uso para divertimento un rato.

**Aviso**: esto no es un NaruSaku.

**Narra Naruto**

Narra la autora

* * *

**Capitulo Unico**

.

.

.

**¿Sabes? Todavía me acuerdo del día en que le pregunte "eso" a mamá, ella y yo nos encontrábamos en el cuarto que iba a ser tuyo. Ella se encontraba en la mecedora mientras yo en el suelo jugaba con algunos cochecitos, era raro verme tan tranquilo pero era que yo ahora iba hacer el hermano mayor y debía comportarme como tal iba hacer el ejemplo a seguir de mi nuevo hermanito. Mi mayor ilusión era tener un hermanito. Alguien con quien jugar a la pelo o enseñarle a robar galletitas cuando mamá no veía antes de la cena e incluso a hacerle bromas a Tsunade-Obasan o a Jiraya-Ojiisan.**

**También es****t****aba impaciente para mostrarle al teme de Sasuke que ahora yo era el mayor como lo era Itachi-Niisan con el, que pida ser un excelente hermano no como el dice que lo único que ganara seria convertirse en un dobe ¡Que se mire al espejo! ¡El era un cubo de hielo andante y todas las niña iban tras de el! Yo quería un hermanito para restregarle en la cara que yo era un mejor hermano mayor que hay sobre la tierra... ¡Y que el no lo era! Ese día estaba ****lloviznando, y como no podía salir me quede con mamá viendo como esta, a cada raro, acariciaba al enorme vientre que tenia.**

**Realmente no podía creer que de allí saldría un bebé ¿Como habría entrado allí? ¿Mamá se lo habría tragado? ¡Mamá se habría comido a la cigüeña y tal vez al bebé también y tal vez era por eso que estaba tan gorda! Pero mamá no pudo haberse comido a un bebé ¿O si? La mire un momento que para mi fueron horas.**

-¿Que pasa Naru-chan? -Le pregunto Kushina viendo el extraño comportamiento del pequeño rubio que la miraba como si fuera un monstruo que se lo fuera a comer que le causo una gota en la cabeza.

-Mamá... ¿Como entro mi hermanito allí? -Pregunto mirando, aun con desconfianza, a el vientre.

-¿eh? -Rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas -Eh... pues, vera... la-la cosa es que -Pobre Kushina ¡Ya no había diferencia entre su pelo y su cara! Pero ¿Como le explicas a un niño de cinco años, casi seis, de adonde salen los bebé?

-Mamá -Dijo Naruto en un tono lleno de pánico y terror en una esquina del cuarto con un aura negra mientras ponía un oso de peluche frente suyo con el rostro pálido- ¿Tu- tu te comiste al bebé?

El silencio reino la habitación.

-¡¿QUE? -El grito resonó en toda la cuadra que rodeaba la casa ocasionado que los pajarillos que antes se apoyaban en los arboles después de la pequeña llovizna saliera huyendo.

Mientras en la casa de al lado la familia Uchiha se encontraban en la mesa tomando una taza de té humeante mientras miraban la tele con algunas galletas, bueno eso era lo que hacían antes de que el grito de Kushina resonara por toda la casa haciendo que; los menores con los ojos abierto mirasen a la nada inmóviles con Itachi, todavía, mordiendo la mitad de una galleta, Mikoto corrió a la cocina por agua fría, se le había caído el té en su falda del susto y Fugaku... Fugaku seguía viendo la televisivo tranquilamente.

Suspiro después de haberse llevado el té a la boca para luego decir;

-Hmp... Iraira shita. -Su hijo Sasuke lo miraro con una gota mientras le daba un tic en el ojo y Itachi estaba... azul y corriendo por todo el comedor; se estaba ahogando con la galleta. -"_Es lo que ganamos por vivir cerca de los Namikaze_"- suspiro mientras detrás suyo se veía a una Mikoto con un bazo de agua mientras seguía a Itachi

~.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~

**-Mamá ¿Cuando tendré a mi hermanito? Se esta tardando mucho ¡Ya quiero jugar con el y enseñarle a comer ramen! ¡Y como molestar a el Teme! -Dije ese día nos encontrábamos en la terraza, era un día expendido no había ni una nube en el cielo y pequeñas gotas de agua bañaban las hojas de los arboles.**

**¡Pero eso no quitaba el calor sofocante que hacia! Por dios por un momento pensé que me achicharré del calor. **

-Jajajaja ¡Ya saldrá Naruto no seas impaciente! Ya le enseñaras como comer ramen y como molestar a Sasu-chan -Dijo divertida mientras le regalaba una sonrisa para luego preguntarle -Oye Naruto ¿Que arias si fuese una linda y hermosa niña?

-Mmm... Puesss, no se pero ¡La protegería de cualquier pervertido como Jiraya-Ojiisan! -Contesto el energético rubio.

-Si ¡Te imaginas que si es una niña se enamore de Sasuke! -Comento casualmente la pelirroja con los ojos soñadores mirando a cielo -¿Y si este le corresponde? ¡Sasuke seria tu cuñado! Aunque se tenga unos cinco años ¡Sasuke dicta que sera un hombre muy atractivo! Y no creo que mi, tal vez, hija no se resista ante los encantos de Sasuke ¿Tu que dices Naru-chan? -Le pregunto a su hijo.

Quien se encontraba rodeado de un aura roja y negra que realmente era aterradora mientras sus ojos brillaban de una tonalidad rara, por no decir escalofriante

-Temeee -Susurro de forma fría mientras su madre lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza -¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE LE ACERQUES TEMEEEEEEEEEE! -Grito cambiando completamente su forma mientras apretaba su puño debajo de la barbilla con sus ojos achicharrados junto a una vena saltando en su frente ¿Este niño era voluble, verdad?

**Recuerdo como mamá se rió ante ese respuesta. Desde que solucionamos el problemas de que al bebé no se lo comió estamos más tranquilos, claro que los vecinos ya estaban acostumbrados a los griteríos cuando mamá estaba embarazada y se convertida en "Mamá-Godzilla" eso era un; ¡Sálvese quien pueda! **

**De pronto mamá cambio de expresión a una mueca de dolor mientras ponía una mano en su vientre, me levante de un salto del suelo y le pregunte "¿Que pasa mamá?" Apenas entrecortado me conteste que vaya por papá.**

**No espere más, papá se encontraba abajo hablando con Fugaku-san en su despacho. Cuando llegue me coste abrir la enorme y pesada puesta ¡Carajo no se abría! ¡Siempre tenia que pelear con esa tonta puerta! Ya vería cuando sea grande ¡La molería a patadas!**

**Cuando por fin alguien se digno a abrirla puerta, yo caí al suelo pues me encontraba tirando de la puerta mientras apoyaba un pie en la pared para darme impulso y la que sufrieron más fueron mis pompas que recibieron el impacto de lleno. Levante mi viste y me di cuenta que delante mio esta los cuatro Uchiha ¿Que hacían aquí? ¿No me abran escuchado gritando verdad? No le teme importancia y me metia busca a mi padre que me vio sorprendido al igual que los Uchiha.**

-¡Papá... Mamá! ¡Arriba! ¡El bebé! -El sabia que a veces su boca y cerebro no se sincronizaban para hablar ¡Pero esto era demasiado! Hasta comenzaba a creer que el teme tenia razón ¡Y eso era para preocupante!

-Calma Naruto-chan no entendemos si no hablas con calma -Esa fue Mikoto-san, siempre tan comprensible ¿Como era posible que un chico como Sasuke sea su hijo?

-Si dobe. Hablamos español no idioma idiota -Y ese fue Sasuke, siempre tan... ¿¡Como dijo!

-¡Callate Teme! ¡Nadie te hablo! -Le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo junto a una vena en su frente.

-Hmp.

-Calma Naruto ¿Y que era lo que le pasa a tu madre? -Dijo Minato con una gota en la cabeza al ver el aura roja que rodeaba a su primogénito así deteniendo la tercera y cuarta guerra mundial.

-¿eh? ¡Ah si! Algo le pasa a mamá al parecer le dolia el vientre -Apenas dijo eso el hombre rubio se encontraba ya por la escalera gritando un "¡Aguanta Kushina, aguanta! Ya esto llegando" para luego escuche a la pelirroja gritar "¡¿Por que te tardas, maldita sea? Minato si mi hijo nace en el auto ¡YO TE CASTRO!"

-Pero que padres más raros que tengo -Dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Y nadie lo niega -Dijo Itachi junto a los pequeños Sasuke y Naruto mientras veíamos a los padres Uchiha salir por el mismo lugar que el rubio mayor con una gota.

-A todo esto ¿Itachi, que es "castro"? -Pregunto el niño rubio.

-... -Itachi palideció cuando vio dos pares de ojos azules y escabeche mirándolo fijamente exigiendo una respuesta. -eh... ¡Mamá, espérame! -Grito Itachi mientras corría moviendo sus brazos arriba y abajo.

-¿Que le pasa?

-Hmp ¿Quien sabes? Tal vez "castro" debe ser algo malo -Dijo el pequeño Uchiha para luego ambos niños encogerse de hombros para luego seguir a sus demás familiares.

-Los adulto son raro.

-e Itachi también.

~.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~**  
**

**Cincuenta y ocho minutos, veintidós segundos desde que se fueron.**

**Cincuenta y ocho minutos, veintitrés segundos ****desde que se fueron**.

**Cincuenta y ocho minutos, veinticuatro segundos ****desde que se fueron**.

**Cincuenta y ocho minutos, veinticinco segundos ****desde que se fueron**.

**Cincuenta y ocho minutos, veintiséis segundos .**

**¡Pero con un demonios! ¿Donde estaban? ¿Cuanto más se tardarían? Desde que papá y el padre del teme salieron el el auto con mamá solo me encontraba yo, Mikoto-san, el Teme y Itachi-Niisan. ****Mikoto-san se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena mientras nosotros nos quedábamos viendo la tele mientra cada tanto mis ojos pasan a la puerta del reloj y del reloj a televisor. **

**Mientras los minutos y los segundo pasaban yo más me impacientaban.**

**¡Estaba preocupado! ¿Y si le paso algo? Mikoto-san había dicho que no me preocupara que todo estaba bien ¡Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!**

**-¿Y Naruto? -Pregunto Itachi mientras mirábamos la tele en el medio de Sasuke y yo. **

**-¿Y, que?**

**-¿Que quieres? ¿Un hermano o una hermana? -Pregunto mientras yo no sabia que responder.**

**Hasta que sonó el tan ambicionado claxon del auto, como un rayo fui hasta la puerta donde vi entrar a mamá con un pequeño bulto en brazos ¡Eras tu! ¡Ya estabas en casa! No espere más y me acerque a mamá para verte con Itachi y Sasuke detrás mio. Ella ante de mostarte se sentó en el sofá y allí te pude ver.**

**¡Eras una niña! Con pequeños pelitos rosas en su cabeza que apenas eran ocultados por el gorro b****l****anco que usabas y visibles a la vista. Blanca como la nieve o las nubes y tenias tus ojitos cerrados mientras tus manitas se abrían y serraban en un acto reflejo hacer que una de mis manos y tu la agarraste con tu pequeño puño apretándolo y negándose a soltarlo.**

**Tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan rompible para cualquier toque, me daba hasta miedo de que tengas mi dedo y yo te lastimara de alguna forma; eras mi hermana y yo debía protegerte de todos y todo.**

-Naru-chan, ella es tu hermana menor Sakura. -Los ojos azules del niño solo estaban fijo en la pequeña criatura que descansaba en los brazos de su madre con aun apretando su dedo en el pequeño puño.

**Aquella ilusión de un hermanito se borro como si nunca estuvo allí y fue remplazada por la de una hermanita; Por mi hermanita menor. Por mi pequeña hermana... Sakura.**

**-¿Sabes Itachi-Niisan? -Dije dándole la espalda ha todos mientra mi flequillo tapaba mis ojos ****haciéndole**** imposible a mi mamá ver los -¡Quiero una hermanita!****-Dije con una sonrisa gigante en mi rostro.**

Fin

**

* * *

**

_Y? como quedo?_

_Esto ser me ocurrió hace unos momento mientras escuchaba la canción de hermanos de los Pimpinelas =) __Y me dije "¿Por que no hacer un One-shot de Saku y Naru?" y bueee me salio esto xD todavía no se si lo dejo asi o lo convierto un Two-shot ... hmmm ¡Bueeeno! eso me lo dicen ustedes, espero que les aya gustado como a mi al escribirlo. y porfa dejen un review con un "Lo leí" me basta. _

_._

_._

_. _

Besos y cuídense! =D

**_-Tami-92_**


End file.
